Zumryn's Battlegrounds
Zumryn's Battlegrounds is located on Iron Crown Isle, a location that can't be reached through normal travel. You can only get here via the portal in "The Misty Loch" tavern in the town of Westmere. Westmere is in Barrow Loch in Southeast Tysa and is accessible via the Residence's coachman. Outer Battlegrounds Adventures for This Location Encampment A convenient location. * Investigate an engraved boulder... (related to Hexahedron Of Perpetuity and needed for the Still of the Night adventure) * Investigate a massive, claw-shaped standing stone... * Visit a windowless building with a blue door... Adventures for This Location A sprawling maze of tents to the northwest Here is a place where several miscellaneous happenings occur from time to time. Tents sometimes appear here without Game Updates announcements, so it should be patrolled from time to time. There are currently three tents in here: * Yagirak's: Sells permanent enchantments that correlate to each attribute for 4 AT and 250 gold each. They are supposed to give hidden bonuses, but as of yet their effects are unknown. * Rithwyra's: She sells a Luck coin for 15,000 gold. For the moment, nobody has noticed any effect for having it. * Verugarn's: He sells three enchantments: Wolf, Hawk and Dragon. Each cost 250 gold and last for 24 hours. They are supposed to help you in combat but for the moment, nobody has noticed any effect for having them. * Urumyr's: Marked only as "a dark blue tent that flies a green flag", this tent appeared on Feb 24, 2010, after an announcement of srythadventurer stated: "Yes, yes, so the illustrious Urumyr has returned...but for how long? He never seems to stay on the isle for more than a couple of days." and it indeed lasted only a couple of days, though the tent remained there. ** On his first appearance, he granted every adventurer who asked for his magic the following: 4 AT, 256 General XP and 64 AS&P XP. He also removed any Marks of Death you had when you visited him. ** On March 24, 2010, Urumyr returned. He gave all adventurers 256 General XP, 64 All Skills and Powers XP and removed any Marks of [[Death. He also gave adventurers a . ** As of now, he is nowhere to be found. * Myrlaran's: Sells the Myrlaran's Wolf Talisman that is supposed to provide "special bit of behind-the-scenes help during Oakenstone Mask even scenarios" for either 25 AT or 25000 gold. Actual effects are unknown. Adventures for This Location Exit portal This takes you back to the cellar of the Misty Loch, in Westmere. Travel The only nearby location is Iron Crown Isle Inner Battlegrounds A one-time entry fee of 2 Adventurer Tokens and 250 gold is required before you can participate in the Battlegrounds' Challenges. You must also have completed The Caves of Westwold before you're allowed to pay the entry fee. Here you'll see a message about the wind (e.g. "A gentle breeze drifts through the courtyard."; "A strong wind blows through the courtyard."; "A fierce, ravaging wind tears through the courtyard."; "A howling, blustering gale surges through the courtyard."). There has been much speculation about the role of this wind on the challenge's mechanics, partially fueled by cryptic hints from the GM himself, but so far nothing has been established for sure. A gallery of statues The greatest accomplishments of adventurers in the Challenges may earn them a place here. There are three types of statues: Towering statue, large statue and life-size statues. There are usually 1 Towering, 1 Large and 12 life-sized statues on the gallery, but when the ratings are close there may be more than 1 Towering and 1 Large statues. The characters depicted on the statues are the ones that manage high ratings in either the regular Challenges (Bone Horde, Lords of Ogredom), or the Special Events, what means they change from time to time. Luridor Luridor is a raven-haired mage that sells you a special stone for 250 gold. The stone can be used to fully heal yourself while on combat. You can use the stone a total of 10 times within 24 hours of your purchase. After 10 uses or when 24 hours have elapsed, the stone will disintegrate. The stone can only be used in Battlegrounds combats. Investigate a grand Statue of an old man Seek out Zumryn Here you will have an opportunity to: Challenges Here you can view the guidelines and the available Challenges. Related Adventures Special Battleground Events These are special events that are available from time to time (they are announced on Game Updates) * The Festival of Blades II * The Stone Hurl Challenge (I, II and III) * A Contest of Bows (I, II and III) * * Investigate a cold, eastery breeze: This lead to the Winter 2009 special event: * (Yuletide 2010 adventure) * Follow a frigid wind to its source: This lead to the Christmas/Yuletide 2011 Adventure: * The Oakenstone Mask * Battlegrounds Leaderboards You can see the leaderboards for the permanent challenges, and for the past Special Tournament Events Category:Locations